


My Hero

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	My Hero

“Aw man.” You groan as you stare outside. The rain pelting the ground, rivers forming in the gutters, swelling to the street.   
“What?” Steve asks coming to the window behind you and looking over your head. “You afraid of a little rain?”  
“Not exactly. It’s just, I took a bit of a gamble and wore my brand new suede shoes.” You show him the blush pink high heels you’re wearing and the continue. “I haven’t treated them with anything but I wanted to start breaking them in so I just wore them. Now I’m scared they’re going to get ruined in the rain.”  
“You could take them off.” He suggests and you wrinkle your nose with a sigh.   
“I know, it’s just kind of gross.” He laughs softly as you bend down to untie the laces.   
“Wait.” He says just before you pull the lace undone, “Why don’t I just carry you? You can hold the umbrella and I’ll carry you to the car.” You look up at him like he’s crazy. “Come on. I can keep your heels dry and with you holding the umbrella we’ll both stay dry.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“Come on.” He cuts off your protests and reaches a hand down for you.   
“You know the press is going to get a million pictures of this right?”  
“I don’t care. Bridal style or piggyback?”  
“Either way is going to be dicey, are you sure about this?”  
“Positive. Let’s do piggyback.” He turns around and squats down so that you can hop onto his back. You do, then he adjusts you a bit with a little pop up before passing you the umbrella. “Ready?” He asks.   
“Ready.” He pushes open the door and you open the umbrella the second that you’re through it. The big black umbrella covers both of you easily this way and Steve starts down the street moving like he’s not carrying a grown woman on his back.   
You know the press get some photos of the two of you, you can see them taking pictures out of their cars in the pouring rain. When you reach the car he actually manages to swing you around and into it without your feet ever touching the ground.   
“Tada!” He says triumphantly sliding into the driver’s seat.   
“My hero!” You tell him with a smile before pressing a kiss to his cheek. He really is your hero.


End file.
